Siempre estaré cerca de ti
by dMariElizabeth
Summary: Cuando Imhotep y Anck-su-Namun mataron al Faraón todos pensaron que no había ningún testigo. Pero nadie sospecho que la nueva integrante de los Medjay era la complice de Imhotep y guardaba la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Incluso al pasar de los años junto a Ardeth Bay esperaba su regreso


En la tierra de Egipto durante el año 1290 a.C La nueva concubina del Faraón Seti I estaba a unos pocos minutos de ser presentada ante los invitados presentes...

\- Queridos míos tengo el orgullo de presentarles a... Ank-su-Namun... la mujer más bella y hermosa de todo el reino...

Ante ellos... una mujer con la tez un poco más oscura (debido a la pintura que traia puesta en todo su cuerpo, para que nadie la tocará) el cabello hasta debajo de los hombros de un color negro intenso y lacio, unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa seductora. Todos quedaron anonadados con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a semejante belleza a tan sólo unos pocos metros, nadie podía dejar de admirarla cada invitado sea jefe o soldado, incluso el sumo sacerdote estaban cautivados por esa mujer. Seti satisfecho por la reacción de todos sus invitados dio inicio a la fiesta que tenía preparada... Comieron, bebieron e incluso disfrutaron de las bailarinas delante de ellos, pero nadie pudo darse cuenta que una persona se retiró del lugar cuando la celebración apenas daba inicio.

En otro lugar...

Un hombre llegaba a sus aposentos, en la entrada... una joven de 16 años de edad lo esperaba, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, una copa con el mejor vino en la bandeja para reluciente de todo Egipto... claro que sólo él sabía de ese dato, porque ella lo pulió con esmero sólo para él. No pudo evitar mirarla con orgullo, había cambiado tanto desde que se la trajeron... ahora era una persona maravillosa y poseedora de un gran conocimiento como el suyo; ella quería aprender, no dudó en enseñarle todo lo que conocía.

FLASH BACK

Hace como unos 3 años se encontraba en su estudio cuando su sirviente le interrumpió comunicandole que dos mensajeros enviados del Faraón lo buscaban, no dudó mi un minuto para ir al encuentro con esos hombres.

\- Señor Imhotep! Nuestro Faraón nos envía este regalo por sus grandes servicios y por su lealtad, para usted y para su deleite...

Detrás de los mensajeros vio asomarse una cabellera negra con suaves ondas. Impulsado por la curiosidad dijo:

\- Acercate

Su voz fue grave y fría, llena de autoridad que hizo que el mechón de pelo volviera a esconderse detrás de esos hombres... pero ellos se hicieron a un lado para que se acercará ante él. Una niña de unos 12 o 13 años según el, con una larga cabellera negra y con suaves ondas que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con el color de piel igual a la suya o quizá un poco más clara. Tenía un vestido sucio y viejo, con los vestidos de lino se vería más hermosa.

Uno de los mensajeros le dio un empujón para que ella empezara a caminar hacia él. Tenía una duda, desconocía su origen - _quizá sea hebrea -_ pensó, busco respuestas en los mensajeros.

\- Es Hebrea señor - dijeron ellos al ver la curiosidad en los ojos del sumo sacerdote.

\- Retirense!

Con una reverencia ellos se alejaron del lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara... ya imaginaban lo que Imhotep haría con la pequeña, ellos se dieron cuenta... la niña era preciosa para ser una hebrea.

Al retirarse los hombres Imhotep de dirigió a sus aposentos seguido de la niña, ordenó que nadie lo interrumpida sea cual sea la razón. Caminó hacia ella sintiéndose como devorador a su presa, la pequeña empezó a temblar a cada paso que el daba de pronto vio como retrocedía y tropezaba con la cama, el de agachó para poder verla mejor pero... escuchó un sollozo y vio a una pequeña lágrima resbalar por aquel bello rostro.

\- Porqué lloras?

Ella levantó su rostro y pudo ver sus ojos... eran color castaño, el miedo se reflejaba en ellos.

\- Tranquila no te haré daño...

Aún no recuerda qué... pero tuvo el impulso de darle acariciar su cabeza... se veía tan delicada y frágil, sabía para que la mandaron con él pero no podía... algo en el no quería hacerlo... no con ella... tan sólo verla deseaba protegerla, ser el único en su vida. Con un suave beso en la frente se hizo la promesa de siempre cuidarla, la abrazó transmitiéndole todo el cariño que sentía hacia ella...

Sintió como se refugiaba en sus brazos, él se sintió poderoso y también asombrado de que esa pequeña logrará eso en él.

Desde ese entonces ella siempre estuvo cerca de él, sólo le servía a él a ninguna otra persona. Al principio resultó ser un poco torpe ya que cada vez hacia caer los platos o los vasos o siempre andaba tropezando con algo cuando llevaba cosas en las manos. Muchas veces escuchó a sus sirvientes protestar contra ella pero estaba seguro de que no harían nada en su contra...

Aquella vez que uno de sus siervos intentó azotarla por chocar contra el... al ver esa escena corrió y con todas sus fuerzas...

ALTOOOOO!

El Guardia asustado dejó caer el látigo... la mirada de su señor prometia la muerte y sin necesidad de preguntar salió como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar. Al ver como su pequeña temblaba juró mandar a eliminar a cualquier otro que tal sólo intentará hacer o decir algo en contra de ella.

Chaia... sonaba muy lindo pero no tenía idea que significaba, cuando le dijo su significado no pudo más que ponerse de acuerdo con ello... Vida... Ella era eso para él... Vida.

Con el pasar del tiempo ella mejoró en sus labores... e incluso aprendió varias cosas. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella y lo estuvo aún más, ese día de lluvia donde escuchó su nombre saliendo de los labios de Chaia. Ese día conoció la felicidad... Él se volvió en su confidente y confiaba en ella para contarle todo lo que pensaba y sus más íntimos y oscuros secretos...

No hay duda que también se había puesto muy hermosa la mirada lujuriosa de los jóvenes esclavos o de sus siervos le causaba terribles dolores de cabeza a incluso ganas de matarlos, agradecía que todos ellos le temiesen para no intertar nada con Chaia.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ahora esperaba el momento adecuado para contarle lo que sucedió en la corte... que conoció a la mujer indicada para él, era la concubina del Faraón cierto...pero eran detalles, tendría a Ank-su-Namun y no importaba el precio...

Hola a todos!

Volví con una nueva historia...

Estaba viendo la película de la Momia. l me encantan la 3...digamos que... es 3 punto.

Está será una corta historia de no más de 10 o 15 caps cortos...

Pero según a sus opiniones y comentarios veré si debo continuar con los planes...

Con cariño para todos ustedes...

dMariElizabeth


End file.
